


My Babysitter's A Vampire : Season Two ; Re-Vamped

by AgustNightlockLynn



Series: Summer in Whitechapel [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Benny Weir the Flirt, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Episode Guide, Ethan is the only normal one, F/M, Grandma is just as badass, Jane is just as evil, Season Two AU, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smitten Rory Keaner, Teenage Dorks, eventual sarah fox/ethan morgan, hinted love triangle, hinted rorica, lots of chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustNightlockLynn/pseuds/AgustNightlockLynn
Summary: Their summer started in Whitechapel, an entire continent away from their old home. Together they'd find a new relationship, work and things they both believed were fairy tales. This new babysitting job was way more than either of them thought it would be.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Original Character(s), Rory Keaner/Original Female Character(s), Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan
Series: Summer in Whitechapel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624087
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode List

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made this story with the intent to just make a season three, but the perfectionist in me said "You need backstory, rewrite season two to introduce your characters!" so here we are. This is still incomplete, but most of this is posted on fanfiction.net already. I'm almost done, a little more than halfway through the season and when I have motivation I try to pump out some words. This is chaotic, an organized? mess? and full of so much dorkiness. But I love my Whitechapel world, so please enjoy it as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you can see what's to come for the characters.

**My Babysitter’s A Vampire Episode Guide**   
**(Season 2)**

  
**Welcome Back, Dusker:** Carol and Analis are new to White Chapel high, but they realize quite quickly that it’s not your average high school. Ethan, Benny and the gang are hiding secrets and there’s a new girl that has Ethan acting stranger than usual. It’s pretty obvious that something’s going on, but no one is filling either of the girls in on it. Could this be the end of a newly budded friendship?

**Say You‘ll Be Maztak:** There’s a new substitute teacher in White Chapel, but she’s not like any other sub they’ve had before. As if things weren’t weird enough, Benny has turned Analis into a boy. Leaving Carol on her own, until Erica and Sarah learn to let their guards down around her. With all the boys under the new substitute’s spell, it’s up to the girls of White Chapel to save it.

**Fanged and Furious:** Things with Rory and Carol are starting to heat up in their relationship. But is it going to last after an incident leaves her in bandages? With Ethan getting his learner’s permit, he looks for a new car to practice with. But his new car seems to be running down students in the Bruner family. Can the gang figure out how to stop it before the family is wiped out?

**Flushed:** People are going missing in White Chapel and there’s something wrong with the water. The gang quickly realizes that there’s something living in the town’s drain system. With Analis and Carol as witnesses to this new threat, things are getting even riskier. Hopefully Rory can explain what’s going on before more citizens go missing.

**Jockenstein:** Things are looking up for Benny and Ethan as they’re added to White Chapel’s hockey team. Analis and Carol take all this down time from weird mishaps to bake and catch up. Carol is getting more and more stressed as Rory continues to evade her. Could their relationship finally be over? Is the new guy Carol meets a threat to their unstable relationship? Or is he a new friend to her in this time of distress. Things are also heating up for Sarah as new thefts of dead remains are being tracked and she’s looking like the culprit. 

**Mirror/rorriM:** For the first time, things are calm in White Chapel. The gang uses this spare time to join the school play, with Sarah and the new foreign exchange student as the leading roles. Analis and Benny have their first major fight and refuse to talk to one another. Carol and Ethan are working backstage with Benny and Analis, but weird things start happening with the mirror in the dressing room. With everyone trying to get this play going and keeping the weird on lock down, it’s hard to keep track of where everyone’s head is at. Will they figure it out before opening night? Or will the new social media star Pranksy steal the show?

**Village of Darned:** It’s Moleo season! The town of White Chapel are losing their heads over these tiny donuts and Jane can’t seem to resist her temptations long enough to sell them. Ethan’s put on babysitting duty for a pair of boys who are their own kind of trouble. Sarah and Erica are put on a buddy system with the recent vampire disappearances. Within the first few days almost the entire town is gone. All adults are gone and the children are in some sort of trance like state of mind. With nothing to eat, Sarah and Erica are weak and irritable. Is Rory and Carol’s relationship in jeopardy too? Or will they get even closer?

**Hottie Ho Tep:** While on a class field trip to a history museum, Benny steals the mummy’s placenta. Now the mummy walks among the students of White Chapel high and is drawn to Sarah. She’s completely smitten over him and he’s rubbing Ethan the wrong way. Carol and Rory are at a standstill as he continues to mummify animals he finds, against her wishes. Benny and Ethan look up everything they can to send the mummy back to where he belongs, before something should happen to Sarah. 

**Siren Song:** White Chapel high is holding a talent show. A new voice is causing massive fights between the student body. As Carol and Analis get first hand experience with her, they realize she’s going to use her power on opening night. Ethan and Benny try to find out what she might be and how they can defeat her. Analis and Carol have difficulty remembering the altercation between them and the new girl. Could this cause problems for the group later on?

**Halloweird:** Erica, Rory and Sarah are all invited to a vampire party for the season. But Sarah will be babysitting Ethan and Jane instead, so Ethan throws a party for her. Benny and Rory tag team to try and get Carol and Analis to dress up in sexy costumes as couples. But fail as they both deny and then the boys are too busy to try and redeem themselves. Rory is missing throughout most of the day and when he is there, he’s not the same. He’s wearing a mask that’s given him the power to turn people into their costumes. An ancient wizard is the only one to free Rory of the mask, how is the group going to get in touch with one?

**Independence Daze:** Benny, Sarah and Ethan are all thrown in their own private dimensions. The trio have to find a way to get out of them and join forces to fight their fears. Analis finds herself in her own private dimension, with her own fear to conquer. Rory, Erica and Carol are in real time at school. Carol has to listen more closely to what her friend says than usual, but will Analis‘ actions cause complications for them both? With Rory, Erica and Carol being the only ones in the real world, it’s their job to work together to save their friends. The three have to help the others return to their dimension before an unwelcome guest destroys them all. 

**The Date To End All Dates/ Part One:** Ethan is hell-bent on asking Sarah out as part of the dare him and Benny made a year ago. But trouble starts up again in White Chapel, as an elder is killed and the vampire council drags Ethan out of school to investigate who’s behind the murder. While there he finally asks Sarah out on a date and make plans for later that night. Benny and Rory are in search of what Ethan saw in his vision at the vampire council. Together they find something that could end all of White Chapel. While Carol and Analis are studying for the finals, they reminisce about all the crazy things they’ve encountered this year. But could a darkness be lurking in the oncoming horizon?

**The Date To End All Dates/ Part Two:** As the mastermind behind all the trouble brought to White Chapel is revealed, the gang use everything they have to try and stop him. But a spell binds Ethan from moving in fear of everyone dying. While Sarah, Benny and grandma all try to get him out of it, grandma gets put in a deep sleep. An unexpected event brings the end to both Analis’ and Carol’s relationships, but could there be something that could save them? Carol and Analis notice a lot of students and townspeople missing, but no one thinks anything of it. As night falls a huge blast covers the town of White Chapel and an immediate change is felt in the town. The gang is torn apart for the first time, but can they find each other in the rubble of what used to be town hall?


	2. Summer pt 1

Ethan was upstairs locating his new D&D cards before we started the next round, while I helped Jane braid her hair. 

“Make sure the part is even,” She reminds, turning around to point her finger at me. I chuckle a bit in response and explain I remembered. 

“Why do you want your hair braided anyway? Are you wanting waves in your hair for tomorrow?” I ask, finishing with one braid and working on another.

“I‘m seeing Jessica tomorrow and her hair is always curly. No one upstages me.” She explains with a death glare, staring off in thought. I tell myself it’s best to not get on her bad side.

After I finish her braids she heads off upstairs to plot the rest of her day for tomorrow. Apparently Jessica made a lot of comments that she’ll be paying for when they finally meet up. I think a part of it too has to do with the fact she doesn’t want to be around when Ethan starts shouting magic spells. He gets really invested and it’s kinda scary how good he is at saying some of them. It’s almost like he believes they’re real.

“Found them!” He shouts, bounding down the stairs with a smile. 

“Awesome.” I say, heading back over to the dining room table. The doorbell rings and causes us both to turn and look at the door. Without either of us going over to it, the brown wooden door opens by itself to reveal a shaggy, dark brown haired boy with a chirpy smile.

“Ethan! My man, how‘s it…..hanging,” He trails off, looking over to me.

“Who‘s this?” He continues, pointing to me with a wide chagrin and letting himself in. I watch him set down his laptop on the nearby side table and chug the remainder of his energy drink. He squeezes the empty can and tosses it behind him.

“Benny, this is Carol. Carol, this is Benny,” Ethan explains, gesturing to us and heading back to the table.

“Why do you always hide the ladies from me? Also, why do you always get to hang out with the new girls first,” Benny asks, extending a hand out toward me but looking at Ethan.

“Hi, I‘m Benny. Is it true what they say about the blood of Mexican? That it‘s filled with passion?” He asks, turning back toward me and closing the distance between us.

“I wouldn‘t know?” I say, backing off from him.

“Benny, don‘t scare off my new babysitter. She‘s the only one who actually likes D&D and I‘d like to play with someone who‘s, you know, not a cheater.” Ethan jabs, coming over to slide between us and grab the last unopened energy drink in Benny’s hand.

“That was not cheating! It‘s not my fault I excel in the spells department.” He whines, walking over to sit across from Ethan.

“Yeah, right. Explain why your spell wasn‘t in any of the books.” Ethan taunts, his gaze dead on Benny.

“Alright, alright. I‘m sorry.” Benny sighs, slumping in his chair.

“Are we still playing? Or should I get back to my book?” I ask, still lingering in the front hallway. Ethan waves me over and I sit across from Benny. The moment my butt reaches the seat, I feel rubbing along my leg.

“Alright, I agreed to Dungeons and Dragons, not playing footsie under the table.” Ethan stares at me confused as I look at him, then sighs and grunts as I hear,

“Ow!” across from me. Benny grins tightly as if he’s forcing it, I understand almost immediately that it was Benny playing footsie and Ethan kicked him for it.

The three of us get lost in game play and soon I forget about the moves Benny was putting on me but an hour ago. I mean, Benny isn’t horrible looking. He’s kind of cute in a nerdy way. Those green eyes set in a low but round socket are like meadows in the spring, shining with a yellow undertone as the sun rises. His jaw line so sharp that a touch could cut you. He has a long nose with wide nostrils and thick, bushy eyebrows that could be caterpillars. They really work for him though, which wouldn’t normally be so if it were anyone else. But I don’t want to date the best friend of the guy I’m babysitting, that‘s just weird.

Ethan on the other hand, could probably get a girl. He’s probably cuter than Benny, but until he does something with that wild mane of dark chocolate brown hair, he’s a nerd. Wearing all those striped shirts and the snorting laugh probably doesn’t help his chances either. Those brown eyes in his low but small sockets are rich in color like freshly waxed mahogany. His nose is thin and bulbous like a buttercup flower. Add that in with his high cheek bones and he’s got serious potential. 

It’s great having a friend though, so I’m not trying to complicate that with a relationship. Even if we’re only friends because I’m forced to baby-sit his younger sister and he lingers. Right now we’re sort of using each other because I’m new to the neighborhood, so he walks me home and shows me the places where everyone hangs out. In return, I help him forget about a girl he likes that left town around the time their school was having prom. Ethan claims that Sarah is really hot, but has a certain charm about her that makes it easy to talk to her.

“Carol?” Ethan calls out to me.

“Sorry.” I say, rolling the three dices. 

“Oh no.” Benny blurts out, as the two stare at the dice. I’ve just rolled myself into an enemy camp and am low on weapons, food and in serious need of rest.

“Ethan, what are my chances?” I wonder, looking to him for advice. He stares quizzically at the dice.

“Uhm…..good luck?” He answers, chuckling nervously. I sigh and with the boys’ help, I use up whatever resources I have to get me through the long trek. Through several rolls of luck and magic, I manage to pull a card that I can combine with a spell on my person to shield me for a few turns.

“CAROL!!!” I hear and nearly jump out of my chair. Jane is upstairs playing music still, so I know it’s not her and the boys don’t have nearly that high a pitch. There’s a knock on the door and the three of us look at one another before I reluctantly walk over to it. Benny hides behind the chair he was just sitting in, while Ethan picks his up and holds it high above his head as he stands behind me.

Ignoring the pounding in my chest, I open the door and am pounced by my best friend Analis.

“Ahhh!!!” She screams in my ear. The three of us squeal in response at her sudden attack and I hit her repeatedly for scaring me.

“I‘m babysitting, Latoya! Don‘t you believe in giving me a call before making me think a crazy person is outside?” I reply, watching her close the door behind her.

“What‘s with the chair?” She asks, pointing to the one Ethan is still holding. He looks up and chuckles soft and slow before clearing his throat and placing it down at the table. Benny pops up almost instantly afterward and sighs before walking over to her.

“So you have been holding out buddy, not one but two new girls. Hello lovely lady, tell me, is it hot in here? Or is it just you?” He asks, his dimples and smirk making their way across his face. All Analis can do is laugh at his suddenness and push him away before walking around him.

“Seriously, Benny?” Ethan asks, his face showing how done he is with his best friend. Now that I think about it, Benny and Ethan are both Analis’ types. I wonder if I’ll end up being the third wheel somehow. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time.

We had convinced her parents to move in the same area as us because, both our parents lost their jobs at the same plant. Our dads worked in the local art museum and our moms were hairdressers that had been friends for the longest time. We sort of met because of them and now Analis and I are inseparable. We fight, call each other weird nicknames and get on each other’s nerves most of the time. But at the end of the day, we’re the only ones who get each other.

“Benny, this is Analis. Analis, this is Ethan‘s best friend, Benny. He‘s a goofball, so you two should get along great.” I tease, sitting back down at the table.

“Uhm, what is that supposed to mean, Shaquisha?” She says, with a ‘tude and follows us to the table.

“Oh nothing, just that you‘re a big goofball yourself and maybe you two can annoy each other while Ethan and I finish up our game.” I hint, watching Ethan roll the dice and watch us in amusement.

“You‘re so funny, Shaquisha!” She says, before Benny hands her a drink and the two of them start up a conversation. She’s still telling them about how it got started while I watch Ethan’s turn.

“She‘s a character.” Ethan says, watching me as he moves himself through a cavern of wild boar. He reaps a mound of food during a small battle and makes his way in the same direction I am. 

“Yeah, we‘re both dorks. But hey, it keeps things interesting most of the time. We‘re not the popular type, so it gives us the perfect chance to be ourselves because we‘re left alone.” I admit, watching him cast a spell for practice since he got a new scroll.

“Hey, nothing wrong with that. Benny, Rory and I are the outcasts at our school, so we‘re left alone too. It‘ll be nice to have some more company at the lunch table. As you can see, Benny is…..his own type of interesting.” He laughs, entering the realm I got lost in earlier. He hands me the dice and looks to me with a smile.

“He‘s definitely a handful.” I admit, chuckling with him. 

“I heard that!” Benny says, looking to us from the other end of the table. It’ll be nice having some familiar faces when school starts again. For now though, I’ll be enjoying the rest of summer with my new dorks.


	3. Summer pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do sweaty teenagers in Whitechapel do for fun in the summer? They head to the local pool. AKA: the one where flirting ensues.

Well, I knew I’d end up being the third wheel. It’s been about a week since Analis and Benny met and now they’re dating. It started with texting and now they’re glued to the hip. It’s pretty sickening if I’m being honest. Between the cheek kisses, nicknames and random moments of affection, I’m so over it.

  
“Well, we‘re here.” Ethan says, walking in the sliding gate at the community pool. 

“Finally!” Rory says, taking off his sunglasses.

“It‘s time to put these bad boys to work.” Benny claims, pumping up one of his massive water guns.

“Where did you even get those last minute?” I ask, walking behind Benny and watching Analis poke him as they walk.

“I‘ve been saving up for these babies all year. The Ultra Splurge of Destruction.” Benny says, sighing as he stops to admire his water guns.

  
We met Rory last weekend and he’s been trying to flirt with me ever since. I’m not sure how to take him. He’s a bit of a doofus, but he has good intentions most of the time. It doesn’t hurt that he’s easy on the eyes either. With his flipped blond hair and dark brown, thick eyebrows it really suites his thin and chiseled face. I love the way his nose thins out into a long pointed end, but somehow I seem to lose myself in the blue of his eyes more, set in a sunken and small socket. It’s like staring into a chlorinated pool, watching the sunlight reflect off the top and seeing the green off the bottom. Several times I’ve completely embarrassed myself because he’s spoken to me and I haven’t heard a word. 

  
“Carol?” I hear up ahead. Looking around, I stopped mere feet away from the gate and everyone seems to have left me behind. 

“You coming?” Rory asks, extending a hand out to me. I smile and nod, removing my spring jacket and taking his hand. I’ve decided that since we’re all supposed to be friends, it’s wrong of me to set Ethan and his friends out of my dating zone. It’s purposely singling them out and I don’t want to do that anymore. I just hope things don’t get awkward if things don’t work out.

  
“Shaquisha! Get yer butt over here already! The water feels great!!” Analis yells, already swimming in the pool. 

“That‘s an interesting nickname.” Rory says as we walk closer to the pool.

“Yeah, they just kinda happened one night and they‘ve stuck ever since.” I explain, looking over at him to see him watching me.

“Yeah! Kinda like I always nickname myself based off whatever I‘m doing that week.” He says with a big grin.

“Something like that.” I say with a chuckle.

  
“Hey, Carol, Rory! You guys are missing out on all the fun!” Ethan screams as him and Benny shoot each other with water guns while chasing each other in the pool.

“Hey! No fair, you can‘t start without me!” Rory screams, letting go of my hand and jumping in the pool.

“Prepare to die!!” Rory screams, his water gun spraying his friends rapidly. Benny’s guns are faster, shoot farther and have several nozzles for a thicker stream.

  
Sigh. I guess the hand holding is over. Analis has her jacket over a lawn chair by the pool where the guys have placed their stuff. I take my jacket and place it next to hers before taking off my big shirt to show my one piece. The less skin I showed, the better. 

It’s not that I hated the way I looked, I just wish I was more confident in showing it in front of others. Analis is the same way and that’s another reason why we bond so well. We both have a bit of a tummy and we’re self conscious about it. A little thickness never hurt anyone, some guys even prefer it. But getting yourself to accept it? That’s a lot harder.

  
“God, this water is perfect.” I say, wading myself through the water toward Analis.

“Right? It‘s so cold! But the good kind, not the freeze your butt off kind.” She says with a laugh.

“So how are things with you and Benny? Or should I say Benjamin?” I tease, smirking at her as we do laps in the pool.

“Oh hush up, I was just getting to know them and I‘m terrible with names.” She whines, trying to kick me. Her black and plaid one piece allowing her perfect leg room. 

  
“We‘re doing great, he‘s a bit of a pain sometimes, but I‘m happy so far. I see you and Rory are getting along.” She jabs, poking my side.

“Not even. That hand holding was the most we‘ve done. I think we‘ve had maybe five conversations within this past week.” I explain with a smile.

“Then why are you smiling just thinking about them??” She taunts.

“Cause he‘s so cute!” I squeak. She laughs at my voice and we finish up our second lap when she leans up against the wall.

  
“Ethan says he can be a bit of a loose nut. So I always feel weird when he says something that‘s so obviously wrong, but I‘m getting used to it. I think it‘s actually starting to grow on me.” I admit, kicking my feet in the water as I use the wall as support.

“Well I hope you two end up together, I don‘t think I‘ve ever seen you with someone. You deserve to be happy.” Analis says, before smiling and reaching for her bag.

  
“Ahhh!!!” Ethan screams before dive bombing the area we’re in and shooting back up almost just as quickly.

“No surrender!! Get the prisoner!!” Rory yells as him and Benny draw their weapons on Ethan.

“It‘s time to hit the showers.” Benny says with a smirk as he aims and goes to pull the trigger. I jump over to Ethan just seconds before they shoot and take the hits. 

  
“Carol!” The guys scream, while Ethan helps me get to my feet. With a mouth full of water, when I reach the surface I spit it in their direction.

“Ahh!” They scream in unison as Analis laughs at their expense.

“Incoming!” Rory screams as he jumps in and Ethan grabs the crook of my elbow to lead me away.

“Get back here!” Benny screams as he jumps in as well. The other families that are here are staring at us like we’re rowdy kids who should be kicked out. 

  
“Ambush!!” Ethan yells as Rory and Benny close in on us, his gun under the water as he refills it quickly.

“Incoming!” We hear behind Benny and Rory. I watch as Analis pounces on Benny’s back, causing him to fall face first in the water. While Benny is distracted Ethan shoots at Rory and the two of them go at it, chasing each other. 

  
“Babe!” Benny yells, him and Analis laughing as he tries to tickle her off of him. I leave Ethan’s side to slink back and swim behind Rory. When I see he’s not paying attention, I pants him in the pool and watch his gun drop. While he fixes his swimming trunks, I grab his dropped weapon.

“Ambush!” I yell from behind him. Just as his shorts get on, he turns to get a face full of water.

  
“That‘s it!” He shouts with a smile. I back up as I shoot and Ethan brings up the rear, but Rory’s going after me, not Ethan.

“Ahh!” I squeal, the both of us submerging under the water and his arms around me, trying to get his weapon. There’s a second of eye contact, before it’s broken by Analis and Benny bumping us.

  
The five of us head over to the tables and lawn chairs, my blue and white floral suit matching the colors of them. Analis hands me a water from her bag, the one I handed her before we got here. Hers is already half empty from this heat. The guys are laughing about the game in the pool as they talk about it, but I keep catching Rory playing eye tag with me constantly. I make sure to smile every time he does, because Analis is right. I do deserve to be happy. 

  
“I can‘t believe you two gained up on me. Some friends you are,” Ethan teases, the other two laughing.

“The only friend who had my back was Carol and she wasn‘t even playing!” He continues, the three of them laughing as they remember.

“Hey, no one said this couldn‘t be a duel for the pool. It just so happened that your time was up.” Benny says with a smile.

“Which by the way babe, I thought you were on my side?” He asks, looking at Analis as we sit next to each other.

“What was it that you said? ‘No one said it couldn’t be a duel?’ I was just fighting my rights for it.” She says with a laugh.

  
As Ethan comes to her defense and Benny pretends to be physically hurt by her words, I motion for Rory to follow me toward the fence. I start walking and hug my towel against my arms. I figured it would take him a minute or two to get to my side comfortably, but he appears almost instantly. He smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back.

  
“This was fun.” I say, looking up at him. It’s crazy to think he’s taller than me but I’m older.

“Yeah, it was. Did you get a good view?” He asks with a laugh. I almost ask him what he means, when I remember pantsing him. I blush but nod.

“Very cute.” I admit, looking at him again. We stop for no reason at one of the buildings and I lean against the fence.

  
It’s almost like I can physically see him blush. He’s so cute sometimes, I push myself forward and kiss his cheek before running off and heading in the direction of the pool. As I’m giggling, not but a minute after doing so he catches up to me. I feel his arms around my stomach as he pulls me to him and returns the kiss. I’m struggling to get out of his hold, but he has a tight grip and it’s here that I realize he might be stronger than he looks.


End file.
